Re-Written Episode: Tripped!
Plot Summary This is the re-written episode where Lincoln's the only 1 who gets nauseous from food poisoning right after eating a tainted egg salad sandwich and his sisters are in a state of shock and panic much to Ronnie Anne's concern when she notices him not feeling very good. Transcript Rita: "Who's ready for lunch?" Loud Siblings: "Me! Me! Me! Me!" Rita: "Honey, let's start looking for a good picnic spot." Lynn Sr.: "No time, we're behind schedule, we'll have to eat in the car." Lynn (finding the egg salad sandwiches inside the basket): "I got this: sammies coming your way, think fast." Lynn throws them to the other Loud siblings. Lola (getting hit by the egg salad sandwich): "Watch it!" Lola begins eating the egg salad sandwich. Lori (getting hit by the egg salad sandwich): "Ow!" Lori begins eating the egg salad sandwich. Luna (getting hit by the egg salad sandwich): "Not so hard, dude." Luna begins eating the egg salad sandwich. Lincoln (getting hit by the egg salad sandwich): "Enough already." The Loud siblings and their parents have just finished eating their egg salad sandwiches. Rita crumbles up her wrapper. Rita: "Those egg salad sandwiches were delicious, honey, thanks for making them." Leni: "You're totes welcome, Mom." Lynn: "Trash back here" Luan, Lisa and Lincoln throw the wrappers in the bag. Luan: "Bullseye!" Lisa: "Perfect throw." Lincoln: "Slam dunk." Lynn: "The winners!" Stomach Grumbling Lincoln’s face turns bright green and he begins feeling nauseous. Lincoln: "Are you guys feeling alright? I don't feel very good myself." Lisa: "Yeah, we’re alright," Lana: "at least you're the only 1 who got food poisoning and not me or Lola or Lori or Luna or Mom or Dad or Lily or Lynn or Luan or Leni." Lori: "Hang in there, Lincoln, if you’re getting nauseous, barf on Lynn." Lynn: "What?!? there's no way I'm gonna let him barf on me." Groaning Lincoln: "I think I'm gonna barf out the window!" Lisa: "Look out," Luna: "he's gonna blow up," Lola: "I don't want him barfing all over me!" Lynn: "Pull over, Dad, pull over, please don’t let him vomit all over me!" Lynn Loud Sr.: "No time, Lynn, give your brother a barf bag!" Rita: "Lyndon, please!" Lynn Loud Sr.: "Okay, okay!" Lynn Loud Sr. stops the van right by the gas station and Lincoln’s on his way to the men’s washroom and Ronnie Anne notices him, not feeling very good. Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, are you alright? you don't look so good." Lincoln (from inside the men’s washroom): Splashes Cut back to the Loud Family in the van………. Lynn (escorting the nearly nauseous but exhausted Lincoln) : "Now we're not gonna have any more food poisoning, are we Lincoln?" Lincoln: "Goodness, Lynn, I hope not, but I'm feeling so relieved right now." The Loud Family members continue their vacation trip on their way to Hillenberg-Pitt Memorial Beach Hotel. Just then, Ronnie Anne and her entire family had just caught up to them. Ronnie Anne: “Hey, Lincoln, how are you feeling?” Lincoln: “So much better than I was before.” Lola: “Hey, you guys,” Lynn: “let’s go out for fun and excitement,” Lana: “count me in.” Lisa: “I can really live with that.” The Loud and Santiago family members walk around and begin riding the boardwalk Ferris wheel, playing miniature golf and laser tag and later going swimming and building sand castles as well. Later on, they all went out for karaoke dance off night and Ronnie Anne went right up to the karaoke machine. [Queen: You’re My Best Friend On Karaoke Machine] Lynn, Lola, Lana, Luan and Lisa: Ooh you make me live Ronnie Anne: Whatever this world can give to me it's you who all I see Lynn, Lola, Lana, Luan and Lisa: ooh you make me live now honey ooh you make me live Continues On Karaoke Machine Ronnie Anne: oh you're the best friend that I ever had Ronnie Anne (continued): I been with you such a long time you're my sunshine and I want you to know that my feelin's are true I really love you oh you’re my best friend Continues On Karaoke Machine Again Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: ooh you make me live Ronnie Anne: oh I been wonderin' 'round Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: still come back to you Ronnie Anne: in rain or shine you stood by me girl Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: I'm happy at home Ronnie Anne: you're my best friend Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: ooh you make me live Ronnie Anne: whenever this world is cruel to me' I got you to help me forgive Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: ooh you make me live now honey ooh you make me live Continues On Karaoke Machine Once Again Ronnie Anne: oh you're the 1st 1 when things turn out bad you know I’ll never be lonely you're my only 1 and I love the things I really love the things that you do oh you're my best friend Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: ooh you make me live Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa (continued): I'm happy at home you're my best friend Ronnie Anne: oh you're my best friend Lynn, Lana, Lola and Lisa: ooh you make me live ooh you’re my best friend. Just then, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Rita (with Lily), Lynn Loud Sr., Lucy, Luan, Luna, Bobby, Maria and the rest of the Casagrande and Santiago family members give them a big round of applause. Lincoln: "Oh my gosh, Ronnie Anne, that was super thrilling," Luna: "we never knew you could really sing like that." Ronnie Anne: "Thanks a bunch, you guys, it's all in my talent genes." Later that evening, they all go right to sleep in their separate stay-overnight bedrooms in the hotel beach house. The very next morning, they had a super good breakfast meal and walked around on the beach. Ronnie Anne agreed to help Lincoln watch over Lily while the others prepare for their lunch meals. At the lunch table, meatloaf sandwiches are being served, but this time, they're just made today and Lincoln doesn't get food poisoning ever again. Lincoln: "Thank goodness those meatloaf sandwiches were yummy good, I didn't even get food poisoning." Rita: "I'm very thrilled that you didn't." Lynn Loud Sr.: "So am I." Ronnie Anne: "I thought you were gonna leave me and be gone for good, but I'm lucky you're still alive and kicking." Lincoln smiles nicely at his best friend for life and 1 true love and true family members and neighbors. Category:Re-Writes Category:Re-writes